When Tenzin Met Pema
by ayziks
Summary: Inspired by several episodes that showed us the wonderful married family relationship between Tenzin and Pema, I decided to write a multi chapter story of how they met and fell in love, and my thoughts on the Tenzin and Lin breakup. Avatar characters property of Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1 - Air and Earth

**Title: **"When Tenzin Met Pema"  
**Author:** ayziks  
**Rating:** T – Tenma, Kataang, Tenlin  
**Summary/Notes:** Inspired by many episodes that showed us the wonderful relationship between Tenzin and Pema, I decided to write a multi chapter story of how they met and fell in love, and my thoughts on the Tenzin and Lin breakup.  
**Author's Notes** I hope you like this. I love this couple. They are my second favorite ATLAverse couple. There are many parallels between them and their family and my own family.

...

Chapter 1: Air and Earth

A young couple in their thirties were under laying together beneath a secluded wood, partially clad, and gripped in an embrace that soon would lead to a lot more than just hugs and kisses. Oddly, it was the young man who abruptly cut off it off, as he pushed away, and sat up, to catch his breath.

"Lin, I can't. I…I just can't," stuttered Tenzin.

Lin complained, "Tenzin, don't go all zen on me now, not this close. It's been so long getting you to go this far."

"I'm sorry, Lin. It's…it's just not right."

"Afraid you'll disappoint your mommy and daddy, Tenzin?"

He got red in the face and looked at her sternly, "Yes as a matter of fact, I am. Plus I'm worried someone will discover us."

Lin scolded, "You know full well with my shoes off I will feel anyone approach us. Only one other guy on this island can fly around here silently and catch us, and he's been asleep for hours. Especially after what he and your mother did earlier tonight - what you and I should be doing right now."

Tenzin was embarrassed, "Lin! You felt my parents as they…?"

"I can't help it Tenzin. My mother knew that they had a lot of fun once they got married. Even when she didn't want to know. This seismic sense is a blessing and a curse. I love your father, Tenzin, but let's face it he's a little too old fashioned for modern times. Just like you are. And just like your Mother, you are as stubborn about this…this belief you have in the sanctity of marriage and vows."

Tenzin said stiffly, "And proud of it Lin! There is so much moral decay that this city. Someone needs to remain committed to be the same kind of example that my father is".

Lin scoffed, "Don't let him worry that much, Tenzin. Republic City is a virtual monastery compared to how life has become in Ba Sing Se since he was a boy".

Tenzin asserted, "Which is another reason he never wanted Republic City anywhere nearby Ba Sing Se. There should be more of my parents kind of behavior, Lin, which is why I can't do this…just like Mother and Father…without being…um…"

Lin interrupted angrily, "Married, Tenzin. The word is married."

Lin sat up next to Tenzin and rebuttoned her blouse, exasperated.

Her tone softened, "What are we going to do, Tenzin? We've been stuck on hold for years. More than friends, but less than a couple. You have no idea how to have fun like your father."

Tenzin was assured, but spoke softly, "If you really loved me you'd do this for me."

Lin rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the line boys usually use on girls to get their way?"

They actually laughed.

Lin wrapped her arms around Tenzin's neck and smiled tenderly, "Oh Tenzin, I love you, but you are so old fashioned."

Tenzin kissed her softly and said, "'Love you too, Lin. But proud to be old fashioned. It would look good on you too, if you'd just try it."

She sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to take the police boat back to my apartment and go to bed now Tenzin, without you. I fluffed a pillow for you. It's not too late, dear."

Tenzin was firm, "I will see you tomorrow for tea, Lin."

After she departed, he sat in the garden a really long time. He knew what he wanted to do, and almost did tonight, but couldn't allow himself to do it. The scandal to the Air Acolytes and embarrassment to his father would be too much. The whole Air Acolyte movement could fall apart as just another false religion that the leaders of the movement didn't adhere to their own belief structure. Lin could not see that. She just lived for the day. He had to carry on the traditions of his father.

Something in this constantly changing world had to remain the same as a hope for the future. He had to - at all costs - maintain the sanctity of the beliefs of the Air Nation – the same as the Air Nomads before.

Lin was only thinking of herself and her needs, not the good of the greater whole. She was not a lot different than her mother. It took Toph a really long time to learn that as member of the Gaang.

Tenzin began to suspect that he would never teach Lin to embrace his beliefs. In her heart she was not an Air Acolyte. And that would make a difference, if there were ever children. His own parents and his siblings were proof of that. Even Katara, as much as she accepted Aang's beliefs, was born Water Tribe. That was important in the burden he carried. Every child of his had to be Air Nation and an air bender. The woman he would love until 'death do they part' had to believe that too, to at least give their children a fighting chance spiritually to be air benders. It was beginning to seem like that wasn't Lin, no matter how hard he worked on that stubborn Earth Kingdom mind of hers. She was a woman of this world, not the one beyond.

But there would be more time to think about that later. Despite all their disagreements, he loved her, and they had been steadfast for a dozen years when they finally figured out they loved each other, and were not just childhood friends.

Right now before bed, he had to get his head in the game for tomorrow's press conference.

...

Lin slammed open her apartment door, muttering to herself. She heard a yelp, and turned on the light. There in her bed, a vaguely twentysomething year old man, bare-chested, with long hair, rubbed his eyes, and said, "You're late. I thought you would never get here. Did Mr. High Morals turn you down again?"

"Just shut up and love me," demanded Lin, reaching to the young adult and leaving a trail of her uniform parts across the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Father and Son

**Chapter 2: Father and Son**

At the family dinner table, away from the dining hall, after Aang gave the blessing, it was unusually silent, since there were only three now sitting at the table.

Katara asked her 32 year old youngest child, "Are you OK, Tenzin?"

Tenzin looked down into his plate of stewed sea prunes, "I'm OK Mother. I just don't feel like talking right now."

"You miss your brother and sister, don't you?" it was a pure guess, but Katara had to keep the conversation going to find out what was wrong.

In truth, they all missed Kya and Bumi. None of them were used to the older children living in their own homes and raising families. Even in their early 60's, Aang and Katara always thought of themselves as 'just kids', and the fact that they were parents of grown children was a reality they hadn't accepted, much less being grandparents several times over. Tenzin was still with them because Air Temple Island was home to him. The Island was the capital of the new Air Nation that was established with the United Republic of Nations and its ruling Council. Since the Air Nation was only one family, it made decision-making pretty easy for now.

But that was the problem.

"Yes I do miss them, Mother, but this is not about them," Tenzin sounded annoyed at being probed.

Katara stopped asking questions as she sensed his temper begin to flare. Katara had that mother's sixth sense, especially well-honed at age 66. But that didn't slow Aang down, missing the signs.

"What is it then, Tenzin?" Aang inquired.

He started to get red in the face, and insisted loudly, "I said, I _don't _want to talk about it."

He banged the table and stomped off. Aang and Katara just looked at each other. Aang left unsaid that once again Tenzin's anger reminded him of Katara's, knowing that saying anything about that would light her off too. This was not the time to joke around.

"Go talk to him," said Katara softly with a thin smile, and touched the back of Aang's hand lightly.

Aang knew where to find Tenzin - at the highest lookout on the Temple's tower. Aang had found him many times before when he was upset. He still remembered the first time, when Tenzin disappeared after some school children had teased him about being a freak of nature as the only other Air Bender. It was a place only the two of them could go. There were no internal stairs to that lookout that faced the gleaming city.

Aang silently landed in his glider behind his son. Tenzin sat in a meditative position, but still looked tense.

"Hello Father. I knew you'd come."

"Do you want to be alone, son?"

"No. It's OK."

"You were pretty rough on your mother just now, y'know."

"I know. I didn't mean to. I will apologize. I just had to get away."

"Tenzin, seriously, what's the matter?"

"The reporters."

Aang rolled his eyes. Freedom of the press was the one thing he wished had not come with the United Republic. They could be so unkind.

"What is it _this _time?" Aang dared to ask.

"The _same _thing, Father," Tenzin replied sullenly.

"Oh. Tell me more," inquired Aang.

"Well the questions were going fine with all the Council Members on the new Airship Aerodrome. So, I expressed my views, representing the 'Air Nation.' I should have _never _said that."

"I know what's coming, Tenzin."

"Yes Father. Quan asked: 'Well Tenzin, is there ever going to be an Air Nation, and when are you going to marry Chief Bei Fong?'"

Aang disliked Quan, the blunt old reporter who had been about the first of his trade at the beginning of the Republic, and always the one who asked all the embarrassingly hard questions.

"Well I gave him my standard flip answer, 'Well it just isn't the right time yet'. Everyone chuckled, but Quan wouldn't let it go. He always knows more than I can imagine. He asked me point blank about Lin, Father. I lost it when he accused, 'Why can't you make your parents proud, get married, and produce more air benders with Lin? You owe it to them to repopulate the world with air benders. They did their part, but they didn't do _enough!_ What's the matter, Councilman Tenzin? Don't you _like _girls?'"

Both bristled with this unsettling story blaming both of them. Aang, about to get angry himself, asked carefully, "What did you say then?"

Tenzin sighed, "I said this, Father: 'You people may want more air benders, but don't you _get_ it? I am not an air bending _sire_ for anyone. It doesn't _work_ that way. Don't you understand that it is a _spiritual_ matter between partners and the child itself for _any_ air benders to exist? And you Quan, without my Father and Mother, wouldn't even be living in a nation of _freedom_, where you can ask embarrassing questions like this. _Leave my parents out of this!_ The spirits blessed them to survive the War to be together and marry to have children. Be happy you have _me_at all.'"

He could see his youngest son's shoulders sagging under the great weight he carried unsaid on a daily basis. Aang shuddered, imagining the headlines in the newspaper tomorrow, with undoubtedly another strongly worded editorial about populating the Air Nation. And probably another fight with Lin. Aang felt a pang of shame that he hadn't fathered more air benders, but quickly dismissed it. It was the spirits' will that it was this way. The world could be so cruel - especially to this family - at times.

With a rare tear in his eye, he turned and looked Aang in the eye, "Father. I know in my heart that Xiu, Qiangchao, and Norika weren't the right girls years ago. They were all after the power and their assured place in history. They didn't want me. They just wanted air bending children."

He sighed deeply, running the long years behind back in his mind, "I am trying so hard to make it work with Lin, Father. We've been friends since we were kids. She loves you, Father. I want so much for it to work out. I've invested a _decade _trying to make work. I so want both of you to be proud of me."

Aang immediately replied, "We are immensely proud of you son. We always will be. No matter what the spirits have in store for all of us. Look what you have done with the Air Temple and to grow the society of Air Acolytes."

Tenzin poured out his frustration, "I know, Father, the spirits have blessed our work together. But I haven't given you an air bending grandson yet. To the World, it's like nothing else I've done matters. I don't know how you carried the responsibilities of our people and the pressure from the world to continue our race, Father. I am trying to be strong for all of us, but don't think I can handle it. Kya and Bumi have it easy."

Tenzin could not stop fretting, "The spirits have to know we are all running out of time father. I'm 32. I'm _twice _the age that most men marry. Even in these modern times. Lin has only so much time left herself."

"Father, Lin and I love each other but I can't seem to ask her 'the question'. There seems to be such a set of differences. And I can't ask until all that is settled."

Aang's heart was heavy. Lin was like a daughter to him, but was having a hard time seeing her as a daughter in law with his youngest son, "Tenzin I can see that every day. And with every argument. She doesn't believe as we do. And perhaps she never will. Perhaps son, it is more important to let a relationship develop, and not force it to develop, even if it feels like the right thing to do - no matter whether you've known someone since childhood or not."

Aang sighed, and spoke softly, "I can't help but think son, that your heart is meant for another."

Aang placed his arm on his despondent son's shoulder and explained, "Tenzin, I want you to understand that your mother and I have no intention of pressuring you for a wife and children – whether it is Lin or someone else. We never have, especially with the ones before her. And here is why. There was _terrible _pressure on your Mother and me all the time, especially after your brother Bumi. With him not being a bender at all meant somehow Katara was 'defective', and the pressure on me to leave her or mate with others was extreme. The spirits will guide you son. In the meantime, you mother and I will love you and your siblings and mother just as much as we have every day since you were blessed to us."

Aang looked with love and conviction into Tenzin's moist eyes, and held him by both shoulders, "And when the right young woman comes along in your life to be your lifetime spiritual partner, we will love her too."

High atop the tower, father and son hugged, and Tenzin wept for a long time. Aang knew that Tenzin had to let it out. Aang didn't say that nearly 35 years before, a much younger air bender and water bender couple clutched in the same desperate tear-filled hug, fighting defiantly the cruel pressures of the sages and leaders of that time. It wasn't long after that that couple were blessed with Tenzin. Aang prayed while holding his son that something like that could happen again.

Tenzin finally was cried out, he air bent his remaining tears away, and offered, "I'll be OK now, Father. Thank you for being here for me, like you always are. I pray to the spirits for the right time to tell Lin, and that the 'right girl' is out there for me somewhere. "

Aang offered some advice, "I have long believed that the spirits provide someone for everyone. It's just a matter of time. Hey, look at your old man – I waited over a hundred years to get married."

They laughed together with the truthful irony of that.

Aang got a gleam in his eye and recollected, "You know Tenzin, when you were little, and hurting over something, we'd always fly together afterwards. It's a beautiful night for a flight. Yue is giving it her all out there tonight for us."

Tenzin looked up at the moon, amazed still that his father and uncle knew the Moon Spirit as a beautiful mortal, and that his Uncle Sokka had even dared to love her and agreed, "Yes father, of course."

The old and young air benders popped their gliders open, and took flight over Air Temple Island, zooming, circling, climbing, and diving, laughing and yelling, all the time annoying the late night watch Order of the White Lotus sentries by buzzing their guard towers like a couple of ten year olds.

Far below, an anxiety-filled Katara watched as they flew off together into the night sky and started their mischief with the night guards. A small stream of tears trickled down her cheek, and she finally could exhale and relax.


	3. Chapter 3 - Legacy

**Chapter 3: Legacy**

The next day cheered them all up. It was the first day of fall and the day of the annual enrollment for Air Acolyte confirmation classes, a two year long in depth education into the beliefs and philosophies of the Air Nation.

It was a big line of people that was enrolling, and Tenzin and Aang were pleased as the Air Acolyte admissions staff signed them in. As usual, most of the new students were local Republic City citizens with families, and would go home every night to live and apply what they would learn. Others were pilgrims from around the world. Also as usual, the students were in their twenties all the way to old age.

But today was different. There, at the end of the line, was a scruffy-looking teenage girl. She wore Air Nomad clothing already. The clothes were dirty and tattered, but authentic, and very traditional style. She carried a beat-up backpack. The girl caught Aang's and Tenzin's eyes.

Over at the base of the Temple spire, Katara was arranging the new sets of Air Acolyte clothing that each new student would receive. She looked up at the enrollment line with a smile, knowing her husband and son would be delighted with this large class. She too noticed the lone girl at the end. She stared hard at her, dropped a brand new tunic, and rushed toward the plaza.

Tenzin and Aang were greeting everyone in line, as they traditionally did, but Tenzin left most of the greetings to his father as he rushed through to get to the teenage girl. He had to know what motivated her to come here at so young an age.

He bowed graciously and signed as he greeted her, "Good morning and welcome, Pupil….?"

She bowed back deeply, with eyes averted, a little uncomfortable with the instant attention from Tenzin, "It's Pema, Master Tenzin."

Aang caught up to his son and Pema, and overhearing the introduction, chimed, "A delightful name, young lady. It is rich in Air Nomad heritage. The lotus flower."

"Yes Avatar Aang. My parents were Air Acolytes."

"Wait! _Pema?_ Aren't you Jinpa's and Lhamo's baby _daughter?"_ exclaimed Aang.

Before she could answer, Katara ran up and greeted her, "Pema?"

Pema was really feeling uncomfortable now, with the whole family paying attention to her over the other students.

"Yes, Master Katara," she confirmed, and bowed again.

Katara was all smiles, "Oh dear spirits Pema, you were such a_ tiny_ baby when you left here with your parents. Tenzin, Pema is the only child of Jinpa and Lhamo, both among the early Air Acolytes, and she was born here. I _delivered you_, child. Just _look_ at you! Aren't you beautiful!?"

She was indeed beautiful. Even through the grime and disheveled hair, Tenzin was taken aback by her delicate features, striking emerald green eyes, wavy, light brown hair, with naturally lighter brown tones mixed in throughout her lovely hair. Even dirty, she looked exquisite, accentuated by the Air Nomad saffron, orange, brown and tan clothing.

"I finally remember now," Tenzin admitted.

"Well that's understandable, Tenzin. Teenage boys aren't all that into babies." Katara smirked.

"Motherrr…"

Even through her fatigue, Pema couldn't help but giggle a bit with that mother/son exchange. They all smiled.

Katara noticed Pema's exhaustion besides her disheveled appearance and asked, "Pema, are you all right? Did something happen to you on the way from your parents' home?"

"Yes, Master Katara, it did…"

Before she could explain further, Pema's eyes rolled back into her head. She fainted and collapsed, but Tenzin caught her on the way down. She was soft and light as a feather. It felt good to hold her, but he quickly dismissed his thoughts.

...

Fuzzy images of the family greeted her return to consciousness. A cool wet rag was on her forehead, and Katara was holding Pema's hand to make sure of vital signs.

"Pema?" Asked Katara.

"I think I am ok," but as she tried to sit up, a wave of nausea gripped her.

"No you're not. Easy does it," and Katara guided her to lay back down.

Pema announced urgently, "I need to tell you what happened."

Tenzin said, "Only if you are up to it. You just got here. It can wait."

"No I must, Master Tenzin. You all_ have_ to know now. Remember Avatar Aang that my parents volunteered to restore the Southern Air Temple – your childhood home?"

Aang reflected, "I remember that like it was yesterday. They've been doing that since you've been born. I will be forever grateful that as a wealthy Earth Kingdom land owner, Jinpa donated so much to help bring the Temple back to life as a home for Air Acolytes. Your father keeps me informed periodically. But it's been awhile."

"There's been a terrible accident Avatar Aang. Part of the Temple collapsed…"

"_What?_ How?" Aang was alarmed. Tenzin steadied him.

Pema lamented, "I don't know Avatar Aang. Perhaps old age and decay within the Temple. Maybe damage from the attack so many years ago. I just don't know…"

She hesitated, and choked on the words she had to say, "The entire residence hall collapsed into the bottom of the canyon, with my father and mother and dozens of workers and Acolytes with it. I only survived because I was cleaning in the sanctuary in the main building."

She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Tenzin. Aang, and Katara blanched and looked at each other in stunned silence, then hugged her, but unable to quell her crying.

Aang stammered, "I need to go there. Now."

She looked up and pleaded, "No Avatar Aang, you _can't_. It's too dangerous. There's _no one_ left to try to save. They are all buried in tons of rock. We searched for several days with our strongest remaining earth benders. We had to give up. The few survivors like me are trying to get home."

Aang spoke gravely, "Pupil Pema, it wouldn't be the first time I've had to go and consecrate the dead at that Temple."

Katara had a shiver, and grabbed and squeezed her husband's suddenly cold hand.

Pema's eyes welled up in tears, "I wish I had died with them. I am _so lost_ now. I _can't_ go back to the estate. We sold it all to pay for the restoration. This is the only place I could think to go."

Katara patted her hand, "You came to the right place, dear one. It will be your home again."

She clutched the elderly woman in gratitude.

She sniffled and looked up to Tenzin and smiled, "I want to start class tomorrow with you and everyone else, Sifu Tenzin."

He looked with true compassion at the teenage girl, "You are most welcome here, Pupil Pema. This class will be dedicated your parents' memory and their service to the spirits. We will start with a memorial meditation to them."

She barely whispered, "Thank you Master Tenzin."

As Pema walked away toward her new dorm room, Tenzin noted that Lin had arrived for their morning tea together.

Rather than her normal smile and a hug, she crossed her arms and said tersely, "Who is that new young scruffy girl?"

She's the daughter of one of Father's early student couples, whose parents were recently killed restoring the Southern Temple."

"I don't like the way you looked at her," warned Lin.

"She's just a girl, Lin. Come, sit with me for our tea. Let's not start the day cross with each other," said Tenzin with concern.

…

Back at her apartment, she slammed her armor against a couch and sat next to the young man sitting in a chair.

"Tenzin 'made eyes' with a new girl today. I think he liked her," she admitted.

"When are you going to tell him? Asked the man with long dreadlocks.

"I don't know. How do you tell a childhood friend you don't love him anymore?" she said with dread.

"Just like that."

"It's not that easy, my love. This will hurt his father and mother even more," Lin said with a catch in her voice.

"Who are you in love with, Lin? Me? Or all of them?" asked the dark-skinned young adult.

She reached for him and hugged him, lips barely apart.

"You of course," as she smiled happy to be near him, the pain of her predicament with Tenzin temporarily forgotten gazing into deep blue eyes.

She flicked off the lights as he carried her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Good Morning Class!

**Chapter 4: Good morning Class!**

Assembled all together in the large communal dining hall, the fall class was excited for it all to begin. The room was buzzing with chatter and anticipation. They looked great in their brand new Air Acolyte outfits, a derivative of children's saffron and orange student clothing from long ago.

Tenzin, Aang, and Katara walked into the room and an instant hush fell. Avatar Aang opened with a hearty welcome, introduced the family and staff, and then Tenzin dedicated the class to the memory of Jinpa and Lhamo. Pema brushed back a tear, but was so very grateful for Tenzin's honor to her family. Pema knew she would grieve for her parents a long time, but Tenzin had, by one small act, given her relief and closure by the lasting memorial to them. She had instant respect for her teacher.

Aang followed Tenzin with a few opening remarks about the Air Acolytes and the Air Nation. Aang looked every bit the classic Major Professor presiding over a college lecture as he walked around the room energetically. He had done this opening over 40 years, never tiring of it.

Aang spoke, "The Air Acolytes – people from all the Nations who are _not_ air benders but _believe_ as air benders do - was an _entirely_ unexpected benefit of the end of the Hundred Year War. Despite the best efforts of Fire Lord Ozai to destroy everything, the beliefs of the Air Nomads appealed to all nations in war-weary world. People started approaching me to learn Air Nomad ways over 40 years ago. And it has never stopped. Thank the spirits."

"Some of you have come here to learn the old ways of the Air Nomads. You will. But that is just ancient history. The Air Nation is _forever_ changed from the Air Nomad ways I learned."

He slowed for emphasis, "We are now 'The Air Nation' for a reason. The term 'Air Nomad' somehow became twisted to revile people that were viewed as too interested in the afterlife to bother about real life, were wanderers, and were only casually committed to each other. Hatred of Air Nomads took root from that perceived lifestyle. The term 'Air Nation' means a place. A real place. A home. I, Avatar Aang, have a home."

He walked to Katara, put his arm around her waist, and drew her close in front of fifty new followers. She blushed and smiled. She always enjoyed this part, because it was his love for her that changed him – and her - forever.

He motioned around the great hall for emphasis, "That home is _here_. I have traveled across the world my whole life on behalf of unity and peace, but I _always_ come home to Katara and my children. Katara and her family taught me that simple fact. While I have a family, I am _no less_ spiritual than during my time at the Southern Air Temple as an acolyte to my dear mentor Monk Gyatso. In fact, I am _more_ spiritual _because_ of my family. Gyatso was like a father to me, but as the spirits themselves have shown me, _nothing_ is better than a father and mother to teach a son – or daughter – spirituality."

Tenzin looked at his beloved Father for his words of conviction about being a father, and then he looked at Pema. She caught the look, blushed, and looked down. _"Why do I like it when he looks at me? He's just my teacher,"_ she thought.

Aang spoke with emphasis, "I will say it now, and say it a _hundred_ times while you are here, that through my love with Master Katara I learned that best friends can be true lovers, and that family and spirituality are _inseparable_."

"Most of you in this Air Acolyte program will take your new spirituality lessons home and apply it to everyday living. Some of you will want be devoted to our beliefs completely as monks and nuns, serving as missionaries and teachers, or spiritual leaders in your communities. Our beliefs appeal to different people in many different ways."

"Some of you may even start a family here," he grinned.

Several twenty to thirty year old couples smiled at each other, and sat closer together. Some kissed.

"But in the end, it doesn't really matter how you show your faith. It will be what is in your _heart,_ and how you treat your fellow man and your family when you leave here in two years," Aang pointed to his own heart to emphasize.

"Over time, we will all become family. We will share meals and fellowship in this great communal hall, and each of you will be with my family, meeting with us many times in our home."

"With that said, let's start our classes."

...

A week or so into the curriculum, each group of students got a practical lesson in spirit animals, especially the role that the Sky Bison played in teaching the original Air Nomads how to air bend. Tenzin and Aang taught this class personally, each taking several of the student groups.

A group of eight students gathered around him and Oogie, his young Sky Bison. Oogie was anxious to go on a morning flight, so Tenzin cut the lecture short about his father discovering this herd that escaped Ozai's murderous campaign.

"Are you all ready?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes!" came a lone enthusiastic reply from Pema, who raised her hand in the air.

The rest were reluctant to fly, and their noses were wrinkling from the aroma of the huge smelly beast. Pema was the last to board, but as Tenzin reached out to take her hand, a thrill something like electricity ran up his arm and he blinked with surprise. He noticed Pema experienced it too, as she blushed and looked away. She tried to distract herself by giving Oogie a vigorous petting, which he appreciated by lowing. Tenzin raised an eyebrow at that, as Oogie didn't just take to anyone.

"Yip Yip, Oogie!" called Tenzin.

He gave them a long, slow overhead tour of Air Temple Island. Pema was animated in pointing and commenting on the sights, while most of the others sat huddled in the middle of the saddle. But because of her enthusiasm, the students slowly started to relax and look around. From his perch on Oogie's neck holding the reins, Tenzin had a smile of satisfaction with her effort.

"Now, let's fly over the city!" he said, and everyone this time was more enthusiastic.

"How about a little more speed, Master Tenzin? Aren't Sky Bison faster fliers?" asked Pema.

"Well, yes of course, but this is just your first flight. I thought we'd take it easy at first."

Everyone agreed they wanted to try to go quicker, so he encouraged Oogie to kick it up a notch.

They flew fast enough to create quite a breeze over the passengers. Tenzin heard movement behind him, and turned around. There, standing totally straight and leaning into the wind, holding tightly to the pommel rail of the passenger saddle, was Pema. She was alternatively gazing intently at the sights and closing her eyes, taking in the totality of the experience.

In a sudden flashback, Tenzin had the bad memory that none of his girlfriends had ever liked riding Oogie, or ever stood in the saddle like she was doing. He gazed at her without her noticing. But he shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind. She was a student, not someone to date. Especially her at sixteen, and him at 32. People would talk.

One of the older male students yelled, "Master Tenzin. Look out!"

He quickly turned around and saw nothing but the blackness of a huge Police Airship directly in front of him. He swerved hard right to avoid the collision. All the students turned slightly green except for Pema, who smiled, and leaned into the turn with a harder grip on the saddle. What Tenzin didn't know is that Pema did see him look at her. And it was OK that he did. She rationalized it that her teacher was pleased with her embracing flight like Air Nomads of old, and nothing more. At least she tried to tell herself that.

They completed the airborne city tour, and headed back to the stable at Air Temple Island. Because they had flown at much higher speeds, they were done early. Pema noticed that.

"Can we go again, Master Tenzin? The next class isn't due here for another half hour. I want to see want a Sky Bison can really do. My father talked about his experiences all the time flying on Appa with your father."

But Tenzin resisted, trying to slow his eager student down a bit, "Pupil Pema, there will be plenty of other times for that."

She gave him a bit of a pout with her lower lip, and continued her press, "Of course Master Tenzin, but I don't think Oogie is ready to stop yet, are you boy?"

In response, Oogie mooed loudly and drooled.

It was remarkable to see that kind of response in Oogie with a new student. Tenzin sighed and agreed, but asked the class, "Are there any other volunteers for an advanced flight?"

There were none. So the Pema and Tenzin climbed aboard the bison. Tenzin gave the command to launch more aggressively, and with a much lighter load, Oogie blasted from the plaza. Pema cheered at the liftoff.

Once airborne, Pema asked boldly, "Can he do aerobatics?"

Tenzin gave a qualified, "Well…Yes…"

"Then _pump_ those reins Master Tenzin. Let's see what this bison can do!"

He could see Pema was not going to take no for an answer, and thought, _"Well OK, let's also see what this new student can take."_

With that they were all over the sky, looping, diving, barrel rolling, and turning hard. Pema squealed with delight. Tenzin could not help but smile broadly as his student thoroughly embraced flying. She wanted to go everywhere in the beautiful skies over Yue Bay. It felt like flying with his father.

Then she said, "I want to guide him."

"But Pupil Pema, piloting lessons are weeks away," he stammered.

"Oogie wants me to, I can tell. You do want a woman to fly you, don't you Oogie?"

Oogie groaned happily about as loudly as Tenzin had ever heard him. So he shifted over and showed her how to control Oogie. Only his mother had elicited that kind of reaction from Oogie as a female flier.

Pema was more tentative than the experienced rider that Tenzin was, but gave Oogie a thorough work out. She was a natural. But it was time to return, or so they thought. She 'stuck' the final landing at the stable, with a tender touch that Tenzin never thought a novice could achieve.

They leaped off Oogie's back, stood together by the tired bison, and relived each moment of the flight. The moved their hands and arms excitedly, talking a mile a minute, repeating in pantomime every stunt they did, and laughing heartily.

Suddenly, they heard a 'harrumph' from Avatar Aang, standing with his arms crossed behind them, with the next class looking at them - stunned at Tenzin's school boy behavior. Embarrassed to the core, a beet-red Tenzin stopped smiling, stood erect, and straightened his collar to regain his dignity.

An equally embarrassed Pema bowed ceremoniously before Tenzin and said "Thank you, Master Tenzin for this exciting demonstration of flight on a Sky Bison."

Tenzin bowed back, and answered very formally, "You are most welcome Pupil Pema."

Tenzin looked at the clock. They were 45 minutes into the next class. He bowed in apology to his father, who was teaching the next class on Oogie, and made a quick exit to his next teaching assignment. As he rushed off, Tenzin raised an eyebrow, looked at the pretty sight of Pema running, and thought, _"How is it that this young woman is rapidly becoming my star student?"_

And dared one other thought, _"And where has she been all my life?"_

But he caught himself, and corrected,_ "Your heart is meant for Lin."_ He tried to keep telling himself that.

Aang bit his lip to suppress a smile as he watched a very embarrassed Pema and Tenzin rush off in opposite directions, trying to pretend they didn't just have the time of their lives in that flight together. Late that night in the privacy of Aang's and Katara's bedroom, Aang told his wife what had happened between Tenzin and Pema. Katara clapped her hands in delight and gave Aang a fierce kiss, which gave Aang other ideas...

Standing against the gate to the practice area was Lin, who witnessed everything, unknown to Tenzin and Pema. While Lin should have been incensed at the very open and obvious flirting and their infatuation with each other, like everyone else had noticed, Lin's famous temper didn't explode.

_"__Perhaps things might be easier than I thought,"_ she thought as she turned and left the Island.


	5. Chapter 5 - Corrective Actions

**Chapter 5 - Corrective Actions**

They were well into late winter when the instruction focused on turning points in Air Nation doctrine derived from Air Nomad teachings. Tenzin was teaching several groups together in the main lecture hall. It was an open discussion. Tenzin asked, "Class, when was the crucial moment in the Avatar's life when he made the fundamental discovery that family life and spirituality were inextricably linked?"

That produced a wide range of discussions, including several flip answers, including Aunt Wu's prophecies, which elicited a sneer from the Master air bender.

When all the answers, all wrong, were on the table, Master Tenzin said, "While all but a few of these answers are plausible – irrelevant comments aside - it was when he was with Guru Pathik, and realized the dilemma of two chakras, each telling him to so something different."

"He fully embraced the Air Chakra – the third - when he learned his love for his lost people was re-manifested in his love for Master Katara. He balked at giving up that very love and his earthly attachment to her to unlock the seventh chakra – the Thought Chakra."

"This huge misunderstanding between the Guru and Avatar Aang greatly delayed his transformation to a fully realized Avatar, because he didn't open the Thought Chakra for fear of losing her forever, something he was not willing to do."

"Frankly am very glad that Avatar Aang needing to give up earthly attachments _wasn't_ permanent," smiled Tenzin.

The class all snickered knowing full well Sifu Tenzin wouldn't even exist if that had been true.

"He didn't learn until defeating Ozai that releasing the Seventh Chakra to attain and control the spiritual Avatar State and serve the greater good of humanity in times of crisis and urgency was something needed only once and awhile. In his normal every day responsibilities as Avatar he could live a normal human life, which included family and spirituality. _That_ was the defining moment."

Pema raised her hand and had a serious look, "Master Tenzin, I would differ with your answer. It is actually when Avatar Yangchen told him in a vision on the Lion Turtle: 'Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is to the World. Here is my wisdom for you: selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the World'."

Her fellow students were shocked at both her argument and her exact quote from memory. She went on.

"Nearly everyone thinks that Avatar Yangchen's advice just applied to Avatar Aang when he was seeking to the right answer to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. It _actually_ dawned on him then that his duty was _not_ to achieve perfect spiritual enlightenment as Air Nomads were taught. He learned that his duty to the World was in fact to be _more_ than just spiritual, and in fact to be _part_ of the World, whicg meant to love a woman and raise a family in order to continue the Avatar Cycle. More importantly, he realized that all of his race after him must be committed in the same way. It is the _fundamental _reason why we are the Air Nation and no longer Air Nomads."

Tenzin was not used to being challenged by inexperienced students, "You are incorrect, Pupil Pema. We have taught the Guru Pathik Chakra Axiom for years."

Pema got more annoyed, "Then with all due respect Master Tenzin, you have been teaching the wrong answer. My father talked with Avatar Aang about this _specifically_, and _that_ is what he told him."

A nervous silence descended over the lecture hall.

"So, Pupil Pema, you suggest we take your _father's_ word over 50 years of learned scholars' writing otherwise?"

Pema's eyes narrowed to slits, and her lower lip stiffened and jutted out. She was _absolutely _livid. She crossed her arms across her bosom tightly.

She asked tersely, "You would _suggest_, master Tenzin, that my father was _lying?_"

Tenzin was startled at the accusation, and his face flushed a darkening red from the top down. He was speechless for the moment as his anger built, but he tried to remain stable, "The scrolls would say that your father was…erm…_misinformed._"

Students within three rows of Pema suddenly wished they were sitting on the other side of the classroom from her.

Pema could barely remain calm and ground out her words, "I would _suggest_, Master Tenzin, that we consult the original source. Avatar Aang."

Tenzin gripped the edges of the podium, leaving fingernail marks, and he started to wind up in an angry rebuttal, "Pupil Pema, that is _absolutely_ preposter-!"

And then he caught himself. That actually was a great idea.

He cleared his throat, "Pupil Pema, I _meant_ to say that is an absolutely perfect idea. Let's ask him."

Tenzin noticed that her angry expression hadn't changed a bit. Whoever coined the phrase 'women are cute when they are mad' had _never_ met Pupil Pema.

Tenzin sent a messenger to call his father into the classroom, and chafed every second without him there. After a few minutes Aang entered, and he could sense two tempers at the boiling point, and a classroom of students who were otherwise living in fear.

He took one look at Pema's unchanged scrunched up facial expression aimed directly at his son, and was very glad he was not on the _receiving_ end of that expression. He mused,_ "What was it about the fact that the only two air benders in the World were attracted to strong-willed women?"_

Tenzin explained the argument so far to his father, relieved that he didn't have to continue to lock gazes with an angry woman.

Aang chuckled to try to defuse the tension, "So we are at _that_ part of the lesson, are we? The essence of my struggle with my love for Master Katara and my duties as Avatar. It seems so clear now. To a 12 ½ year old boy who was experiencing love for the first time, it sure wasn't then."

Everyone laughed nervously. He made a dramatic turn and said to the class, "It _is_ as Pupil Pema says. I told her father myself."

Tenzin's jaw dropped. Pema's face went from angry to shocked. She looked at Tenzin, who bowed slightly in deference to her as a silent apology. She melted a bit, not expecting that.

Noting the exchange of looks between them, Aang continued, "As I reflect back, I realize that Avatar Yangchen changed my state of mind so that it allowed my 7th chakra to be unblocked by that lucky rock. It released all the pent up energy in me that Katara couldn't uncoil in therapy on the ship at Chameleon Bay."

He smiled, "I had always meant to tell the scribes about that, but just never got around to it. Old age it seems is creeping up on me a bit. Thank you Pupil Pema, for helping me to correct that long standing inaccuracy in the texts."

Pema was not just shocked by the kindness of Avatar Aang, but even more shocked when normally infallible Tenzin said sincerely in front of the entire class and his father, "My apologies to you Pupil Pema, for doubting your word, and unjustly criticizing your father. I know your father and my father were good friends, and they shared much together, perhaps yet more than is recorded for history."

Aang teased, drawing the collective laughter of the students, "Some stories are best left unstated."

To the class Tenzin said, "This is why we have open and frank class discussions. To get to the truth and ferret out untruths. We have seen that fulfilled today. Class dismissed."

Something between Tenzin and Pema changed at that very moment, something more than being professional colleagues and friends. Because Tenzin gave a personalized apology to her publicly, it gave Pema the confidence to think about Tenzin and she being more than pupil and student. Despite everything he wanted to have with Lin, and what he kept telling himself, he wanted to know more about this remarkable young woman who had dared to challenge him and his own beliefs, and was right about her convictions.

Pema hesitated enough to be the last one out. As she passed by Tenzin's desk, she glanced at an open letter from Lin on the back side of his desk, with a provocative picture of her attached. That actually strengthened her resolve. She stopped and said, "Thank you for everything you did today, Sifu Tenzin. I am sorry I got so angry."

"Not a problem, Pupil Pema. I was too self-righteous. You didn't expect that apology did you?" he grinned.

She flushed, but still spoke openly, feeling like she could now, "No Sifu, I didn't. Older Earth Kingdom men do not normally apologize to young women even when proven wrong. They are just so headstrong over everything. It's not in our culture."

"And so, younger Earth Kingdom men are more reasonable?"

She smiled and gave Tenzin an opening, "No, Earth Kingdom boys are so _juvenile._ I'll take my chances with _older_ men. Of any race."

His heart soared with that remark. He took that opening. And for a moment felt no guilt at what this might be leading to. They were flirting and he welcomed it.

"Speaking of that, Pupil Pema, I live in a house _full_ of older men and women. You haven't had a chance to have dinner with my family yet. I know protocol makes it so that you as the youngest student would be the last to visit, but that will be weeks away. I think we should get together sooner, say…later this week."

"That would be most kind, Master Tenzin," And so she left for her next class, but he couldn't see her smiling. She counted the hours until she would be at his home.

As she turned the corner, she ran straight into Lin, spilling all her scrolls and notes on the hallway floor.

"Pema! I'm sorry," Lin apologized as she helped Pema pick up all her study materials.

They stood awkwardly, with Pema about to depart, but Lin interrupted, "Pupil Pema. I need a word with you."

She nodded and whispered in respect, "As you wish. How may I help you, Inspector?"

"I realize you are very new here and unaware of what has happened in the past. Tenzin and I are together. We've dated for a dozen years and been friends since we were children. I would _appreciate_ it if you would _stay away_ from him other than as a student of his teachings," she warned.

Emboldened by the intellectually exhilarating encounter in the classroom with Tenzin, the excitement of her flight with him, and his early invitation to dinner with him and his parents and her acceptance of that, Pema spoke her mind in a way only an hour before she would have never done.

"Inspector Bei Fong. I respect your relationship with Master Tenzin, and I am well aware of it. But isn't _true_ that you have dated over _decade_ and are not fiancés? You have no right to exclude anyone from just being _friends_ with Master Tenzin."

"I am not so sure that you are merely friends with Master Tenzin," Lin said with an intimidating look.

Pema gave her best haughty expression in defiance, "You_ presume_ too much, Inspector Bei Fong."

"It is my job to be suspicious of people's intentions, Pupil Pema. It prevents crimes of _passion_," said Lin with thinly veiled implications.

Knowing just what she meant, Pema kept a straight face without blushing or raising her voice, and announced, "I respect your opinion, Inspector Bei Fong, but my professional scholastic relationship with Tenzin is my own matter to become a better student. Speaking of which, if you will excuse me, I am going to be late for me next class."

Lin stared at Pema as she walked down the hallway, and Lin quirked one eye, and thought, _"Unbelievable. This young girl actually stood up to me." _

But at the same time her ears stung with Pema's words. Even though Lin loved another, Pema's words about the long-stalled relationship with Tenzin still hurt - because they were true.

...

Tenzin paced anticipating Pema's arrival. He felt very awkward. Somehow it felt like a date, when it should be just another pupil's visit to the family's home. He belonged to Lin; he couldn't think this way. Pema was a student. Aang and Katara could feel the unsaid anxiety of their son. Katara cooked up a storm of Air Nomad favorite recipe, and even a couple of Earth Kingdom favorites – both meat and meatless.

Pema arrived, and she was simply beautiful. She wore a long formal Air Nomad dress, with long sleeves and big cuffs. Her light brown hair complemented the dress colors. She left her shoes at the door. Tenzin noted how delicate – and perfect - she was.

After some idle chatting, they were about to be seated at the big square family table and mats, when she asked, "Where shall I sit, Master Tenzin?"

He showed her the normal guest spot, which was completely across the table from him, but she asked a little boldly, "Who sits here?" and pointed to the seat right next to him.

Katara quickly said, "That's his sister Kya's traditional seat, but she's had her own home for years. You may sit there."

Tenzin wasn't sure whether to be relieved that his mother settled that or to glare at her. He was very confused right now.

Katara offered her many food courses, noting the choice of the meat and meatless mix of Water Tribe and Air Acolyte cuisine. Pema responded. "Master Katara, I normally don't have meat any more, but this looks so good that I will try it. It smells just like my mother made for my dad. It was his favorite."

Tenzin was pleased at her answer - that she was normally a vegetarian, but he was also happy that she was polite to his mother as well, and would try the meat dishes of her culture. Lin and his prior girlfriends turned their noses up at vegetarian foods, and they didn't really care that much about his mother Katara. Lin's relationship with his mother was a bit strained, given both were headstrong women, and because Katara's friendship with Lin's mother Toph had its ups and downs too.

_"Pema's not your girlfriend,"_ he insisted on reminding himself, but he continued to be drawn to her.

The dinner conversation went very well, and they talked about the fun memories of her parents, about her childhood, growing up restoring the Southern Air Temple, and a million other things. Along the way, Tenzin found enough nerve to offer pieces of food for her to eat that he had to pass to her or feed her and so that got them very close together. Aang and Katara exchanged very happy glances, unnoticed by Tenzin.

Along the course of the dinner, Pema and Tenzin were so close together that they had to touch or brush up against each other. And neither drew back. In fact, underneath the table, she let him touch her crossed legs and her hand several times.

Normally they dismissed the pupils back to their dorm after dining, but Tenzin offered to walk her back to the dorm.

Katara and Aang hugged each other following the meal after Tenzin and Pema departed.

"It's happening," Aang whispered.

"But it's not Lin," Katara observed.

"It wasn't meant to be Lin, Katara," reflected Aang.

"So many years invested, Aang," Katara sighed.

"Better to have been so long so that Pema could walk into his life. What if all these disagreements between them had happened ten years ago and theirs was now a childless, loveless marriage?"

"As always you are right, Aang."

+++

As they walked, he discretely reached for and held her hand. She let him. Her hands were so petite and soft. Nothing like Lin's. They stopped at the main door to the dorm. He tried to maintain formality, fearing being discovered as being more than a Sifu to her.

"That was very nice, Pupil Pema. I am glad we dined with my family sooner than planned," He grinned at her.

"Me too, Master Tenzin. It was a very nice evening," She smiled back.

"I would like to do that again. Soon."

She coyly teased, "I thought there was only one visit to your home per student for the first year? Especially with 50 students."

Without skipping a beat, he suggested, "You and I have unfinished theological business I would like to discuss further."

She played the game right with him, "Oh I see. Well then, we should put a priority on getting together again to resolve that."

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Saturday, after evening meditation?"

"Certainly."

Pema saw a chance to ask a question that would never pass her way again, "Master Tenzin, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes."

"You are close to Inspector Bei Fong, right?"

"Yes. We are talking about marriage."

"Would she object to us being together like this?"

"This was just a social affair," Tenzin dismissed.

Peman smiled, "Begging your pardon, Master Tenzin, but this was _more_ than a social evening."

She raised their joined hands to eye level to show him. But rather than drop their hold, Their grip on each other grew stronger.

Tenzin sighed and smiled back, "I suppose you are right."

He was stunned at her confrontation. Pema was right. A sixteen year old girl made him finally realize the truth. Pema was everything that Lin was not. Everything that Tenzin was seeking and wishing that Lin would be, Pema actually was.

They stood very close together, inched their lips closer together, and started to close the gap and their eyes, but then the door burst open and a bunch of students ran out in athletic attire to do some late night non-bender air ball.

They pulled back an instant before being seen.

"Hey Sifu Tenzin! Hi Pema. What's happening?"

"Pupil Pema joined my family for dinner."

"Oh yeah, well I know it was great! Master K is a great cook. See you all later." And they rushed off to the ball field. Pema and Tenzin's secret was safe.

"I really should be going," she said. Their special moment was lost. For now.

"Yeah, guess so. Good night," and opened the door for her. She entered, but kept looking back.

Tenzin walked away from the dorm feeling like he was walking on air, without even bending.

...

As he made his way back to his home, he saw Lin waiting in the shadows. He couldn't pretend that she didn't see everything.

"It's late Lin, what brings you here?"

She was distraught as she uttered, "You. Us. We have to talk."

Lin launched angrily, "That brazen little hussy is making the moves on you, in case you hadn't noticed. But frankly you've noticed her a lot, lately. Dinner tonight – way early. Flying. A theological debate in which you could have crushed her. But didn't. Holding hands, Tenzin. _Holding hands._ Do you think the Deputy Chief of Police wouldn't notice that?"

"I am afraid you have me there, Lin. I am sorry."

Lin bored in to Tenzin, "What else have you done with her that I don't know about?"

"Nothing other than that Lin. There is nothing other than a special friendship and professional respect. And if I may ask, when did you ever in a dozen years ask fly with me? When did you ever pet and love Oogie?"

Lin's eyes went wide, "Oh! So there is more! So despite all your high flying morals, Tenzin, have you slept with her yet?"

Tenzin's eyes went wide, but then narrowed at the accusation.

Lin would not let up, "I could arrest you both for under age relationships."

Tenzin spoke coldly, "The age of consent is still 16. Lin you are going too far! Stop it."

Lin's tone softened a bit, "No, Tenzin, I won't. I see a sweet young girl stealing you away from me and you don't even see it."

He was speechless. But had nothing to counter any of her accusations. He did like everything about being with Pema.

Lin's tone softened more, "It's over between us, Tenzin. Don't you see? You love her and you don't even know it. My seismic sense is just like my mother's. She could always here your mother and father's heart beat for each other, months earlier than they ever admitted it to themselves."

Tenzin retorted weakly, "Lin, no! I'm sorry…"

It surprised him to his core that it lacked conviction to fight back, she was totally right.

Lin interrupted, "But don't feel badly. I have something else to say, Tenzin. My heart belongs to another too. I have been meaning to tell you for a long time, but I didn't want to hurt you. You do have your father's kind heart."

Lin continued in almost a whisper, "I wish I could love you, but Tenzin, we are just too different. You can't be what I want you to be any more than I can be what you want. You aren't your carefree fun loving father, who I adore so much. And you, my stubborn old friend, can't mold stubborn old me into something you want either. Pema is perfect for you."

"Can't we work something out, Lin?" Tenzin suggested.

"Don't even try, Tenzin. It'll just hurt us both too much. And the two people we really love."

She was right.

"Goodbye Tenzin. My someone is waiting for me. Be happy with Pema the way you could never be with me. You are perfect together. You and I? Well, we're just like a comfortable old shoe. It feels good, but you can't do anything useful with it, and after awhile it just simply wears out."

"Good luck, Lin… " Tenzin said sadly, and tried to reach to her for a hug,

Before he could say or do anything further, Lin ran from Tenzin and would not let him see her crying. Even though this was the best for both of them, it still hurt.

In the depths of his heart, Tenzin tried mightily to justify running after her and consoling her. But instead he just let her go. It was indeed over. Perhaps it never really was. Maybe they just wanted desperately to be the 'storybook romance' because of their parents' own story. Tenzin knew as well as Lin did that not every fairy tale has a happy ending.

As she ran, part of Lin wanted Tenzin to chase after her, call her back, and sweep her into his arms, but she just couldn't bear it. She didn't need him to. She ached to get back to Tarrlok as soon as possible. Only in his arms could she bury the hurt in his tender embrace that would accept everything she was and wasn't without question. That's what was missing with Tenzin.

Tenzin stood alone, reeling with Lin's admission of there being 'Another Man'. He had no idea. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or relieved. He and Lin were done – just like that. Maybe the three decade friendship gone with it.

But then something else happened. Tenzin had the feeling that everything was now how it should be. He felt a great weight lift from his heart, and rather than a heavy heart that there should be from a breakup, he turned his thoughts to the girl he left at the dorm behind him. Pema was now the only thing he could think of. He had to admit that Pema was all he had been able to think about every since that first flight together. Only now, there was no guilt for Lin.

It all burst through. He was walking on air. Because of Pema.


	6. Chapter 6 - Falling

**Chapter 5: Falling **

Despite himself, as he returned to his parents' residence, Tenzin felt freedom rather than broken heartedness. Tenzin was finally released from the guilt he had been experiencing for months as he had constantly suppressed his growing feelings for Pema. But now, Tenzin and Pema felt something else. Because of the missed kiss outside her dorm, their hearts ached for each other terribly. They paced in their rooms, each wringing their hands, each feeling deeply all the new emotions flooding them. Pema couldn't handle the wait for their dinner together on the weekend, nearly four days away. She had to see him again tonight. She whistled to summon a messenger lemur, which alighted on her window. She quickly scribbled a message: 'Meet me in the air bending exercise yard, as soon as you get this. I need help on my attack avoidance routines for an exam tomorrow."

The lemur landed on Tenzin's window frame, and chattered. At first he was puzzled, but read the note, and smiled warmly. He dressed and left the house, walking briskly toward the air bending practice yard.

...

His departure stirred his parents awake. Aang was having trouble sleeping lately, and he arose, hearing the door click shut. Katara awoke, sensing Aang being awake.

Aang fretted, "Katara, I just heard Tenzin leave."

Katara just smiled from her pillow, "Don't worry, dear. My guess is that he and Pema didn't get enough private time, especially with us here tonight. People were up and about when he took her home, too. You saw them play with each other."

"Yes Katara. They were really cute together. Do you think they be all right?"

Katara reassured him, "I know so. Give them their privacy dear. We had ours."

The two laid back down and snuggled, whispering and giggling about their own early days together, until they drifted off to sleep.

...

Tenzin walked tentatively in the exercise yard, and waited. He saw a shadow.

"Pupil Pema?"

They were still cautious to keep all the protocols and formalities of a student/teacher relationship.

"Yes, Master Tenzin. I seek your help in mastering my avoidance moves," said to assuage any prying ears. She bowed to him.

"But it is late, Pupil Pema," He weakly scolded.

They continued their flirting games. But one thing Pema had to be sure of, "Do you have the time, Sifu Tenzin, or do you need to attend to matters with Inspector Bei Fong?"

Without hesitation, Tenzin put her fears to rest, "I assure you, Pupil Pema, that as of tonight, I no longer have any kind of dealings with Inspector Bei Fong other than purely official police business."

She understood and her heart fluttered, but she kept the pretense going by continuing to speak in a businesslike manner, "That is most fortunate Master Tenzin, for I truly need your assistance. I couldn't sleep, Master Tenzin. The exam is tomorrow. The moon is so full. We'll have plenty of light to practice."

"Pupil Pema, you make a compelling case. I will help you practice."

In the secluded and wooded practice area in front of the ancient spinning panels, they stood a few meters apart. They started the routine as always by bowing, and positioned themselves in identical stances. For the beginning exercises, they were in absolute lockstep. Tenzin watched his star student tip toe, bend, flex, and twirl, always keeping balance with her arms in graceful, ever-adapting positions. She was so light on her feet. Her loose hair followed her movements like the wake behind a boat, accentuating every move, and her beauty. It was delectably distracting. He had never noticed before now.

The moves got more complex, and for a non-bender, started to get extremely challenging. Some motions simply required the ability to bend air. She stumbled on one and he made a quick uplifting air burst to keep her from hitting the hard stone of the practice area. She noticed.

"Thank you Master Tenzin," she smiled.

"You're welcome. Pupil Pema, let me show you how to get through that move without air bending to support you."

He approached her to demonstrate, aching to be that close. He placed one hand under her forearm and the other arm and hand over her shoulder on her other arm and showed her how to hold the move. A bead of sweat trickled from his head down his neck. He was almost hugging her. It was like dancing. He could hear her breathe. It was erratic. This was affecting her too. They got out of balance for a moment, and he couldn't break her fall. She plopped unceremoniously on her rear end on the practice area stone.

Instantly, Pema's features scrunched up into a pout, with her lip jutted out. She put an arm on her hip, and wagged her other finger at him.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Actually Pupil Pema, only by accident. I was…um…distracted."

Her heart skipped a beat. He felt the same as her in that near embrace.

"Let's try that again," as he helped her up by both arms. Her expression softened.

Suddenly, she was face to face with him inches apart, but neither distanced themselves.

Pema broke the intense silence, "Master Tenzin, this _isn't_ a standard bending position."

Tenzin whispered, "I know, Pupil Pema. But I have something to tell you."

"OK," She was trembling, and he could feel it.

"You may have been born an Earth Kingdom girl, but you have the heart of an air bender."

She smiled and blushed, "Why thank you Master Tenzin. You know my parents raised me as an Air Nation child."

She began to feel more comfortable being held so close.

"Tenzin. Just Tenzin," he whispered.

"Certainly, Mast-…erm…Tenzin," said Pema unsteadily.

He looked deeply into those green eyes, which got wider and softer, "Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. You have the heart of an air bender, Pema."

She started to say, "Oh I heard y-!", but Tenzin interrupted.

"The heart of _this_ air bender."

She gave him an absolutely stunned look as the true double meaning of his words sunk in. She smiled broadly, and her eyes sparkled at Tenzin, "Really? I wonder what I might do with it, then..."

She put her fingertip under her chin and feigned serious pondering, deliberately making Tenzin chafe a bit for her answer.

Then she tilted her head coyly, got a mischievous look, and locked eyes with him, "Hmmm. I think I will _keep_ it, and give you _mine_, too! With all my love, Tenzin."

With that, they could finally close the distance between them, and they kissed for a _very_ long time, caressing and stroking each other as they did, just exploring the wonderful feelings they now shared.

Finally they broke the kiss, breathlessly panting.

She joked, "Funny to see an air bender _out_ of air for the first time."

"You've had that effect on me for some time, Pema. Tonight you finally got to see it," he admitted.

She punched him playfully.

"What are we going to do now, Tenzin? We can't keep this a secret anymore," she asked with great worry.

"We can do _this_." He reached behind his neck and removed his air bending beaded necklace, and carefully put it around Pema's neck.

Her eyes got as big as saucers, and her mouth opened a little.

He tried to act aloof but couldn't hold back his grin, "A _lot_ is said about the Water Tribe's famous betrothal necklaces. But _this_ is how we do it in the Air Nation."

She felt speechless beyond words, but managed to shout, "Yes Tenzin! Oh yes! _Of course_ I will marry you!"

She jumped up and down and twirled around across the practice area, unconsciously making her dodging and weaving moves.

He snickered as he watched the magic of her graceful dance, "Pema, you're going to 'ace' that air bending avoidance test tomorrow.

She stuck her tongue out at him in feigned annoyance. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"But wait, these are your father's beads – a gift to you when you earned your tattoos."

"I don't need them anymore. I have another set." He shrugged.

"Oh, Tenzin, I am the _happiest_ girl in Republic City. I want to shout this to the highest skyscraper. But I think I want to break the secret first with your parents on Saturday night. OK?"

"Perfect," He hugged and kissed her again.

"Is it OK if I take this off when I get back, so my roommate doesn't find out, and keep them safe until then?

"Sure. There is nothing wrong with that."

Neither knew the ancient legend that taking off Air Nomad beads - once offered as a betrothal gift - was bad karma.

...

The next day was the introduction to the classic air bender glider flying. Tenzin looked up to the sky and was wondering if he shouldn't cancel the demonstration. The winds were gusting and swirling.

This was a new class for Tenzin to teach. His father normally taught it, but said he was somewhat ill. Aang fibbed a bit. He noticed that Pema's group was scheduled first. He wanted to make sure Tenzin taught this lesson to her.

Tenzin began, talking loudly over the swirling wind. "Today, class we learn about the second most useful tool that air benders use to get places fast – the glider staff. The secret to its operation is to move air so swiftly around the wings and tail that fools the glider into generating lift sooner than it would in just normal air. The glider, when used as a staff, can concentrate air bending moves. So it is a defensive weapon as well as a personal transport."

"In fact, it's possible to carry two people, even if one is not a bender. So I am looking for a volunteer."

"I will!" chirped Pema. Everyone else kept their hands in their pockets. As badly as he wanted to fly with her, he was disappointed that this class may be the biggest ever, but no one but Pema ever wanted to try something adventurous first.

The winds were so strong that a huge gust nearly knocked her over just standing in the plaza.

"Pema, are you sure you want to fly?"

"Can you handle these winds?" she asked.

"Yes, I've flown in rougher," he stated.

"Then I can handle it too." she replied with confidence. What an amazing woman Pema was.

So he showed her how to stand and grasp the glider, popped open an extra-large glider that would easily take two people, and instructed her to hold the handle with one hand, and to put her arm around his waist, as he did the same. It felt incredible to hold her firm thin waist. She was equally thrilled to feel the rock hard strength of his abdomen. They almost got lost in their new feelings, but knew they had to keep the secret.

"Are you ready, Pupil Pema?" he encouraged.

She took a deep breath to quell the butterflies in her stomach, and announced, "Absolutely, Master Tenzin."

Across the square at the doorway to their home, Aang and Katara watched intently. Aang reminisced, "Remember?"

Katara put her head on his shoulder, and sighed, "Yeah, sweetie."

They chuckled.

Back across the square, Tenzin and Pema crouched and launched into the skies over the Island. They looked great, as Tenzin directed them. High above the Island, out of earshot to everyone, Pema asked, "Have you ever flown with your girlfriends before?"

"I tried, but they never wanted to. You are the first," they both fought the urge to kiss, but knew every eye was on them from below, and so resisted. He liked the sound of 'girlfriend', even though they were more than that as fiancés now.

In their moment of distraction for each other, a massive gust caught them, ripped Pema from Tenzin's grasp, and she plummeted to the earth below.

She screamed as she desperately reached for Tenzin.

Horrified, Tenzin banked over instantly and dove after her. He accelerated to unimaginable speed, pushing the limits of his abilities. He went faster and faster, until vapor trails started to form on him and the glider. He closed the distance between them rapidly, but she was hurtling so close to the ground.

Katara screamed, "Aang, do something!"

He ran for his glider but feared he would not reach her in time. He found it and popped it open. He was about to launch when Tenzin made contact with Pema. He had never seen Tenzin fly so fast.

Tenzin reached with all his strength, successfully grabbing her from her fall, and clutched her tightly as he started to break their descent. Aang could hear the glider coming apart, with stress fractures popping and snapping inside the glider structure. Tenzin strained with all his air bending might to stop them from smashing into the ground. They steadily decelerated, but they were only a few feet from the ground, and they still seemed to be dropping too fast. The pair impacted on Tenzin's shoulder, and everyone heard a sickening crunch. Tenzin wrapped Pema in his arms to protect her, and they rolled out on the square. They stopped, tangled together, but were as still as death.

The entire Temple population, who had witnessed everything, held their breath as the Avatar and his water bender rushed to tend to their youngest child and his adventurous student. The glider was in pieces around them, but would the pair emerge in one piece?

Katara tended to them feverishly. They were barely conscious. The ugly snap was only a shoulder dislocation and a couple of broken ribs and bones, not their vertebrae or skulls, which Katara swiftly healed, along with the many scrapes and bruises. Nothing was damaged internally. They started to come around, and were still entwined in each other. Katara was too afraid to move them much for fear of creating more damage.

They awoke simultaneously, and stared into each other's eyes. Katara was silent.

"Are you all right, Pema?" Tenzin asked.

"You…you saved me, Tenzin," she said with immense gratitude and a weak smile.

"Pema, I can't afford to lose you. I love you."

Pema's eyes shone at Tenzin, as she shakily touched his cheek, "'Love you, too."

They sat up slowly.

Tenzin spoke tentatively as he stretched, "Mother? Thank you. Whatever was damaged is working again, sort of."

But then he realized that his mother had heard _everything_ Pema and he had just said to each other.

Before Pema or Tenzin could say anything, Katara smiled at both of them, and promised, "Children, your secret is safe with me."

Aang and Katara helped them walk carefully back home and refused any visitors. They rested, locked in each others' arms, the rest of the day and evening nearly silently, kissing on occasion. They were so distressed they ate nothing, and drank Katara's medicinal teas only because she insisted on it.

Otherwise, Aang and Katara gave them their space. They remembered the incident of their own when they were nearly torn permanently from each other.

Finally, late, knowing too many questions would be asked if Pema stayed overnight - even with the excuse of the near-fatal accident - Tenzin escorted her to her dorm, and kissed her softly goodnight. They each had a fitful sleep, preferring to remain nestled in each other's arms all night. They had been too close to death, but the accident drew them even more closely to each other.

...

But life returned to normal. They did have each other. The rest of the week during the daytime they treated each other as Master and Acolyte. Tenzin wore more casual clothes that didn't require him to wear his beads. She was in fact wearing his beads, but had hidden them inside her tunic, and in private moments, let him sneak a peak during the day, and they smiled at each other. It was another a little game just between them. At night, they managed to take advantage of several stolen moments between events and classes to give each other some deep kisses. They knew they were on the ragged edge of being discovered.

On Saturday night, Katara heard but didn't see Pema as she came for dinner again. She was too busy in the kitchen. It was cold and Pema had a heavy coat on, which Tenzin removed. They smiled knowingly.

Aang and Katara had every intention of leaving them alone after dinner.

But as they sat together at the dinner table, Aang noticed Tenzin's air bending beads were missing, and asked, "Son, you aren't properly dressed for dinner. Where are your-…? Oh!"

And then he and Katara both noticed them around Pema's neck. Even though Katara heard their admitted love for each other in the near fatal glider crash, and Aang had pretty much figured out their relationship, neither parent knew they were engaged.

Katara and Aang cheered with delight, jumped to their feet, and rushed to Tenzin and Pema. They all hugged together for the first time as family. Every bite of food disappeared, including a couple of toasts of saké to the future bride and groom. Everyone talked excitedly all at once about everything for hours, and soon the night was gone in a frenzy of happy thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Air Nation Wedding

**Author's notes: **In this chapter, Tenzin and Pema finally get married. There is a lot of Katara and Pema bonding in this part. I researched Tibetan Buddhist wedding traditions - known to be an inspiration for Air Nomad culture, and sought the approval of a couple of Buddhist friends for accuracy. So here you go!

**...**

**Chapter 6: An Air Nation Wedding**

News travelled lightning fast around Air Temple Island, across Republic City, and throughout the world that Tenzin and Pema were engaged. The newspaper headlines blazed the happy news, and through newly created invention "radio", broadcasts were beaming the wonderful announcement across the planet.

But not everyone was happy. The old reporter Quan tried his best to make an issue about their 16 year age difference, and wrote an article that Pema was not worthy of being the wife of the son of the Avatar. He called Pema a penniless orphan child of a formerly wealthy Earth Kingdom land owner, which hurt Pema and Katara terribly. Katara remembered all too well the few but harsh criticisms leveled at her about being a peasant girl not worthy of Aang. Tenzin was livid, and was about to call a radio press conference over the old man's vicious personal attacks.

But he didn't need to. Virtually overnight there was massive public outrage over Quan's editorial, with thousands of letters to the editor focusing on how sweet and charming their love affair was, and how fitting it was that the son of the Avatar and the Air Acolyte daughter of two of the original Air Acolytes would fall in love together. It signaled the spirits' favor on the new Air Nation. Other letters vilified Quan saying he went too far. Within days he was fired by the newspaper and left in disgrace.

The simple fact that the Avatar's only air bending son was getting married and there was indeed hope for the future of the Air Nation overjoyed the entire world.

Tenzin and Pema wanted to get married right away, so wedding plans proceeded swiftly. She continued to be an Air Acolyte student. Tenzin promised no preferential treatment of his future wife over the other students. As a second generation Air Acolyte legacy student - someone who had lived the ways of the Air nation every day of her life - she was so far ahead of the rest of her classmates in knowledge and skills that she was the star student anyway. To tag her falsely with the derisive label of "Teachers Pet" was irrelevant. She even continued to regularly argue theological and historical doctrine with Tenzin, which encouraged everyone to discuss and debate more, enriching every student's learning experience. Tenzin and Aang were delighted at this, enhancing their respect further for Pema.

...

What was fun to see for both Aang and Tenzin is how close that Pema and Katara were already getting. Whenever Katara was sick, feeling too tired, or too busy with White Lotus business, Pema would take over the family household chores, and still get her schoolwork done.

Probably the most fun they had together was planning the wedding together.

Katara and Pema one day had a private girls only moment over tea, "Dear, I know the two of you are looking forward to your…um…relationships together."

With Pema not being her child, she was a bit tentative at what her mother taught her.

"Yes Mother Katara, very much so. My parents loved every aspect of their marriage, and taught me look forward to _that_ part too," said Pema unashamedly.

Katara loved the term "Mother Katara". She shared the same feeling – that while Pema was soon to be her second daughter-in-law, she felt like a real daughter. She wished so much that her long ago friend and Pema's mother Lhamo was still alive to experience all this with them.

Katara felt comfortable being more frank with Pema based on this, "It will be beautiful. Aang and I have always enjoyed our intimate times together. It's just part of the joy of marriage."

"But dear Pema, you are so young. Someday Aang and I would love to hold your children in our arms, but don't rush it. You are just 17. Pregnancy will be very hard on you so young. That's why Aang and I waited for a few years into our twenties before we had Kya. We were ready then, physically and mentally for children."

She held her hand, "Please dear, be careful. Too many girls your age die in childbirth with their babies, because their bodies really aren't ready for that yet."

"Thank you Mother Katara, for caring so much about my well being and our marriage. To be honest, we do plan on being careful, and intend to wait a few years before making you and Father Aang grandparents. You are just like my mother – always looking out for me," she choked on the last few words.

Katara comforted Pema in her memory of her mother.

...

The preparation for the wedding continued apace, until the 'big day' arrived. Katara once again took the place of Pema's mother in preparing her in her wedding dress they found together in a Republic City bridal shop. It was incredibly beautiful, the most beautiful traditional Air Nomad dress either had ever seen. It consisted of fold after fold of elegant saffron and orange and brown fabrics, and was beyond floor length.

Pema couldn't wait to put it on, and asked Katara to help her to put her hair in twelve multiple braids, according to tradition, held in place by large decorative sticks, and some light makeup.

The sleeves of the gown were puffy from the shoulders down, and laced at the forearm and wrist. There was even a sheer saffron bridal veil that matched the gown. Her gown had an empire waist to emphasize her bust line, and was low cut to emphasize her Air Nomad beads. And her other attributes.

The back of the dress was open to her waist with a simple criss-cross pattern of lacing across the opening. Tenzin would be so excited! And probably barely able to speak.

She was finished dressing and ready to meet her groom Tenzin.

Meanwhile at Tenzin's home, Aang was helping to finish Tenzin dress in very formal robes that were a direct copy of the attire that an Elder of the Air Nomad Temple Council would wear to special occasions long ago. He wore his spare set of beads, and wore a floor length cape. He looked very handsome.

The crowd in the packed sanctuary was mostly immediate family and friends, though the Republic City Council attended as well. Fire Lord Zuko regrettably had to decline. Suki really didn't feel like coming, still mourning the passage of Sokka, even two years after his death. Toph just was never into mushy weddings, and since her daughter Lin and Tenzin just broke up as long-time lovers, it would have been just awkward.

The young couple emerged from different buildings and caught the first glimpse of each other in their wedding finery. Tenzin got weak in the knees at the sight of Pema, and she gave him a look of love that melted Tenzin's heart all over again. Pema thought Tenzin looked more handsome than ever in the Elder's robes.

They stopped at the entrance to the sanctuary, waiting for Aang, who as spiritual leader of the Air Nation, would preside over the ceremony. At Aang's prompt, they proceeded down the aisle to the front. Both looked around and saw that the sanctuary had been decorated throughout with saffron, orange, and brown banners, streamers, and decorations. Tenzin and Pema turned to face each other and joined both hands together tightly.

"No prettier woman in the world than you, Pema", whispered Tenzin.

He could not imagine a day like this ever happening – a traditional Air Nomad wedding with his beloved Pema dressed as one of his own people. And yet it was happening - right now. She beamed at him.

The sanctuary altar was heaped with fragrant flowers and covered with candles and incense that they lit together in accordance with tradition, and the delicious smell of incense wafted throughout the sanctuary. The ceremony proceeded with Tenzin placing the "mangala" necklace, a triple knotted white cord, delicately around Pema's neck as a symbolic personal blessing from groom to bride.

Then they both kneeled in front of Aang on two special white marriage pillows, covered in rice and barley kernels that were placed delicately in the design of the logo of the Air Nation.

Aang then presented ceremonial milk tea to Pema, which she offered to the spirits of the Air, and to all other spirits. Then they recited their parts of the "Mangala Sutta", as prompted by Aang.

Bridegroom Tenzin said, "Towards my wife I undertake to love and respect her, always be faithful to her, be kind and considerate, share our family responsibilities together, be a devoted father to our children, and provide gifts to please her."

Bride Pema then responded, "Towards my husband I undertake to perform my family duties efficiently, be hospitable to the family and friends of my husband, be faithful, protect the sanctity of our home, and discharge my responsibilities lovingly."

Aang then asked, "Who will stand and answer for these two?"

On cue, as the eldest of the children, Kya stood and proudly announced, "[i]I[/i] will stand for them!"

Then, Kya took her place behind Pema and Tenzin, and as tradition demanded, placed the first multi-color "hada" – a scarf of purity - across the couple's shoulders, and stood for them in their loving moment. Both were ecstatic as they felt his big sister standing for them with great pride.

They then chanted the "Panca Sila Precepts" verses with Aang, where they both promised in unison,

"We shall refrain from taking innocent life, not steal, will resist immoral behavior, slander, and intoxication."

"We promise also to abide by the Highest Blessings – to love and cherish each other and our children, our family, our relatives, and parents, and to serve others to always act righteously and virtuously."

"We further promise to be humble toward one another and with others, to be content with what we are given, to practice self-control, to be patient and obedient toward one another, and be religious." They glanced and smiled at each other.

As a witness to their marriage vows, a procession started, led by Katara, Kya, and Bumi, and then each guest, and then each Air Acolyte walked forward and placed their own hada gift on the still-kneeling Tenzin and Pema, who were soon literally covered in hada's – each in beautifully different family colors!

Now officially married as an Air Nation couple, Aang's gave a religious message to Tenzin and Pema focused on the wonderful example they had been to the world of how loving couples should be, literally living as the Highest Blessing called for – dedicated, responsible, and devoted to each other.

He noted how they dared to be equals in marriage in a world which still barely recognized the rights of women. Aang delivered a special message for each partner. For Tenzin, that he should be a loving husband and father despite his duties as Air Nation Councilman and teacher of the Air Acolytes, whom the world held in high esteem. Pema squeezed Tenzin's hand at those remarks. Aang's message for Pema was how she should continue to be a supportive and loving spouse, hold their faith together strongly, and to be a good mother.

The couple stood, and then kissed passionately. Everyone gave them a standing ovation, wildly applauding and cheering their long kiss and marriage.

...

The reception celebration got started in earnest in the dining hall, crammed full of food and Air Nation decorations, with entertainment from a band from Republic City.

Tenzin and Pema took the floor and owned it with the traditional first dance – a classic Air Nomad couple's wedding dance that Father Aang had obtained in a spirit visit conversation with Avatar Yangchen. It had big sweeping movements like a waltz. They had practiced it for weeks, and it was breathtaking.

Next was a special dance between Katara and Tenzin as mother and son. Soon they were joined by Aang and Pema, whose eyes were filled with tears at the loving gesture of Aang representing her departed father in the father/daughter dance. No one said a word while the four danced together, but watched with amazement as the sum total of the Air Nation first family danced lovingly together. A few of the new invention called cameras flashed, capturing the moment forever and for the whole world.

After dancing alone together for a few moments, Kya and her husband and Bumi and his wife joined in the family dance. More cameras flashed. They all motioned for the other families to join them. The floor was filled with dancers.

Dancing and eating and celebration continued throughout the afternoon and into the evening. Everyone knew how good a party host Aang was. This one was the best!

About dusk, a spontaneous cheer erupted, "Dance! Dance! Dance!" Pema and Tenzin were the most vocal, laughing and urging his parents on.

While they blushed, Aang and Katara came forward hand in hand, and took to the dance floor, to thunderous applause. No dance was more famous – nor more endearing - in all the Four Nations, and no couple did it better than the original dancers.

The band struck up the famous number, and the dining hall rocked with the music and their athleticism. Katara and Aang turned and twirled and leaped and spun together with the rhythms and steady clapping of the audience. At their closest approach, unlike 45 years ago, they kissed, which raised the roof in cheers and whoops of joy.

Finally they reached the end, with Katara bent backward in the signature dip, with arms held out and high. As always they were dripping with sweat, smiling, and panting. But Katara noticed something different about Aang. He was going pale.

She stood up quickly, and just barely fast enough. Aang whispered, barely audible to Katara over the applause, "I think I overdid it."

He fainted, and collapsed. The entire room gasped. Tenzin and Pema rushed forward.

Three extremely worried faces of Katara, Tenzin, and Pema came into focus from his fuzzy vision as he awoke from the fainting spell. He was on a sofa in the dining hall. All around there was murmuring about Aang. Katara was ministering to him with her healing water.

Katara whispered only to him, "Aang, there is something terribly wrong. Your _insides_ – they're not right. You're aging _too fast_."

He whispered, "I know that, but no one else needs to, especially our children. Not now. I am not going to ruin this celebration for them."

He got up quickly, with Katara glaring at pushing himself, and announced in an air-bending enhanced voice, "I'll be alright everyone. Just a little too much sake!"

Everyone laughed, knowing the ages-old truth that Aang and sake didn't mix well, and so the festivities continued unabated.

...

The evening was starting to wind down, and it was time for Tenzin and Pema to leave on their honeymoon. They were still worried about his father, and so had a private moment with both him and Katara. They assured the young couple that all was well, and that they should only think of themselves and start their lives together right.

To the cheers of everyone around, they climbed on Oogie, bade farewell, and took off for the short trip across the straits from Republic City to Ember Island to Zuko's private beachside cottage which he had made available for a week as wedding gift to them.

There, alongside the rolling surf, under the full moon, silently, without their usual teasing word games that marked their deep relationship, the young couple tenderly helped each other remove their wedding attire. While it was initially somewhat awkward and a little embarrassing for both, they delighted in seeing each other's natural beauty and handsomeness. They ran together hand in hand down the isolated beach. They hugged, feeling the exhilarating sensation of skin on skin, and fell laughing along the surf line, letting the cooling ocean waters lap against their bodies in the heat of the early Fire Nation summer, where they loved each other as husband and wife for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8 - Endings and Beginnings

**We come to the conclusion of my interpretation of the courtship and love affair of Tenzin and Pema. Thank you for all who followed this, and I hope I give you an ending to remember! **

**Chapter 8: Endings and Beginnings**

They enjoyed their week of getting thoroughly acquainted in Zuko's private cottage, and taking in the sights and sounds of the resort island by dressing incognito in Fire Nation clothing that Zuko's staff had conveniently left them. Zuko's people had thought of everything, including a turban to cover Tenzin's cranial tattoos.

They took in the revised Ember Island Players decades long-running summer theater play about the Gaang fighting against Ozai and Azula and the once malevolent Fire Nation, and laughed most of the way through it, thinking it was really cheesy, until they got to the parts about Tenzin growing up as a sour-faced serious boy with a sharp temper.

_"__You?_ Sour-faced and serious? A temper? Never!" teased Pema. Tenzin just rolled his eyes.

She was laughing until they showed the just-added scene about their romance, showing Pema as a fragile, pouty airhead. Then it was Tenzin's turn to laugh. Until Pema bruised his ribs with an elbow jab.

They had some great meals, especially the dinners, although people got a little curious at two vegetarians in a nation of "meatatarians".

And there were of course the nights on the beach. They joked that being together in a real bed was going to be a major disappointment, and then exploded in laughter knowing it wouldn't be. But just to certain, one night after being intimate, Pema led Tenzin tenderly by the hand from the beach to their bed just to prove that it was so.

With Tenzin laying exhausted, tangled up with her after a second time, feeling all of his 33 years, Pema ran her finger along his cranial and spinal tattoo, touching all the chi points along the way, causing him to shiver, and teased, "What's the matter, _old man? _Did I wear you out?"

Realizing that their bantering games now applied to this aspect of their lives, Tenzin raised an eyebrow at his new bride, caught her by surprise, causing her to yelp, and teased, "An 'old man', huh? I'll show you _just_ what an 'old man' is capable of."

And to her total delight, he did.

At the end of that third session together, it was Pema's turn to lay utterly breathless, but managed to beam a very satisfied smile up into her husband's loving eyes. When she finally caught her breath, she poked his nose gently and whispered, "See, Tenzin? I _told_ you I should take my chances with an older man."

The two hugged even closer and never let go the remainder of the night as they slept.

Finally, it was time to go home and continue their studies and teaching, and build their marriage even stronger than it already was.

...

They returned to Air Temple Island with cheers from all the Acolytes and walked to their new home, modified from one of the spare guest quarters. They went to join his parents for dinner. When they sat, they were shocked. Normally strong and fit 65 year old Aang was starting to look frail. Certainly they must be mistaken. But when he walked, he walked with a cane.

At the end of dinner, Katara said seriously, "Children, we need to talk."

They were stunned learning of Aang's accelerated aging. Katara told them bluntly he had at most a year left. It could only be the lasting effects of the Avatar State stasis for a hundred years. Everyone conveniently forgot he was really 165.

In bed that night, Pema and Tenzin had a very serious conversation.

"Tenzin. We can't wait. Your father needs to know before he leaves us that there are more air benders," the words stuck in her throat.

"But Pema, think of what Mother said to you. What about the risk to your health?"

"Didn't you tell me once of your conversation with your father about grandchildren?"

He cast his eyes down, "Yes. But he told me it doesn't matter."

"It does matter to me, dear. I want him to die _happily_. I never got to say goodbye to my parents. Or say thank you. We _can_ with your father. A baby would be a 'thank you' to him for the love he has shown us."

Tenzin was very insistent, "Listen to me Pema. This matters to _me_ too. This is _not_ worth risking your health or a baby's. Soon we will have a funeral pyre blazing over the bay that my siblings and I will have to light. I don't want to have to light a second one. Or a _third_."

He let the words hang for effect. Pema was shaken with the harsh possibilities. Tenzin was right. So was Mother Katara.

"All right Tenzin. You are right. But I have to talk to him about this."

"Absolutely."

She kissed him long and deep, so happy this man and his family cared for her so much. They said goodnight, but neither could sleep.

Tenzin breathed a deep sigh of relief and gave a silent prayer of thanks. It was bad enough to lose his father far sooner than expected. But to lose her or his child - or both – in addition to his father would be too much for him to bear. He shuddered, and lost it for a moment.

Pema felt that, and asked, "Tenzin?"

"Oh dear spirits, Pema. I know you've already experienced this, but the thought of life without my father…"

She caressed his face tenderly and her voice quivered, "I know, dear. There is nothing in life that prepares adult children to care for elderly parents, much less how to accept them…departing."

...

The next day, after class, she sought out Aang in his study. He was so frail that it shocked her. He was such a strong man hardly more than a week ago. She could hear his labored breathing.

"Father? Do you have time?" she asked tentatively.

He smiled weakly, "I like that Pema. You said 'Father' – not 'Father Aang'. You _are_ one of my daughters. I have three now with you, y'know. You're the youngest. I always have time for you. At least in the time I have left."

His memories were getting as frail as he was.

"Yes Father."

"Y'know I'm a grandpa, right?"

She wasn't sure who was in control of this conversation, but it sure was the subject she wanted to talk about.

"Well then, you shouldn't worry too much about making me a grandpa again. I can tell you now that it'll take longer for you make a baby than the time I have left to see her, dear."

She sat stunned at his candor of his own impending death. And then thought happily, _"Her? A girl?"_

"Besides, you'll hurt yourself or the baby if you rush things. You're sixteen, right, sweetheart?"

"Seventeen, Father. Nearly eighteen."

"Yeah, wow, how about that. Time flies, dear. Time flies."

He continued, "You know my son Tenzin is the luckiest man on earth in having you, don't you? You're a natural Air Nomad. You have the heart for it, Pema. When you do have babies, dear, they'll _all_ be air benders. If things were different, you would have been one heck of an air bender yourself. No one has come through this program like you, Pema. Not even your parents. And I've done this for over 40 years."

She blushed, but said softly, "Thank you Father, for teaching me and my parents before me. I do truly feel like an Air Nomad girl."

He drifted off a bit, then said, "Oh, my apologies Pema, what did you come here to talk about? I interrupted you."

"Well, umm…Father. That's OK. I think you covered it."

"Have a wonderful day dear. And in case I forget, and I might, have a wonderful life. Love that son of mine; make me proud as a spirit when you are both ready for a family. There's no rush. Remember, I will get to meet all your children before you and Tenzin will. You two have all the time in the world. My time is about run out."

He rose wearily, relying heavily on his cane, and reached out and hugged his daughter-in-law tightly. A stream of tears ran down her cheeks. And his.

"I love you Father. Thank you so much for being my father when I lost my real one."

"I love you too, Pema. Well, he was a fine man, dear. I will certainly tell him what a wonderful daughter you have become."

After she departed, a tall young air bender emerged from behind the curtain, and said, "Thank you, Father."

"My pleasure. Our secret, son. She's wonderful. I wouldn't want to lose her either, my boy."

...

Barely seven months later, it was the saddest week in Republic City history, as the family, friends, the City, and the World mourned the loss of the greatest Avatar in history. There was only one thing left to do, after all the goodbyes, speeches, honors, and memorial ceremonies. According to the ancient rites of the Air Nomads, the widow and three children of the Avatar stood holding the torch that would light his enormous pyre and to stand watch through the night. Behind them stood Pema, and the families of Kya and Bumi, all huddled together and sobbing. They were inconsolable. They were otherwise alone. This day was for family only.

The four touched the pyre with the torch. Whipped by unusually strong winds over Yue Bay, the flames quickly rose high above Air Temple Island, consuming both the sacred sandalwood and the remains of Aang. It was if the collective souls and spirits of the long-departed Air Nomads assembled together one final time in the winds to bring their long-lost son home to them.

As the family watched silently, unexpectedly, they began to hear the wailing of Air Nomad funerary music from across the expanse of the great City, but for today played on Tsungi horns. Only one person yet alive could play an Air Nomad Dhorra horn, and he could not bear to play it. It caused the previously sad but poised children and Katara to lose their composure completely, and they hugged each other desperately as the flames rose higher still - as if aided by the music played in Aang's honor.

Recovering somewhat, they were able to look up, and watch the ashes rise skyward, wafting and swirling in the winds. Then subtlety, the ashes began to coalesce, and created a pattern. It was unmistakably the clan symbol of the three swirls of the Air Nation that formed and hung in the air. They were awed.

Bumi could hardly utter the words, "Nice touch Tenzin. That is beautiful."

Katara squeezed Tenzin's arm, "Yes, son, that is a wonderful honor for your father."

He could feel Pema's praising smile from behind them.

Tenzin choked on the words, "It isn't _me_ doing that."

They fell to their knees, and Kya could only gasp, "Oh, Father!"

The ashen Air Nomad clan symbol disappeared in the winds back into unrecognizable patterns that quickly moved across the bay driven toward a small deserted island to the northeast in between the City and Air Temple Island. They all watched astonished as the ashes started to fall to the small island, and kept falling as the sacrificial fire continued to burn.

Tenzin dared to whisper to his siblings and his Mother, and pointed, "There. Right over there. _That_ is where his Memorial goes."

...

Six and a half years later, Tenzin flew in one night from a long Council meeting to greet a happy looking Pema.

He suspected something special when she hugged him fiercely and kissed him harder than a normal welcome home.

"Tenzin? Guess what?" Pema absolutely glowed.

He figured out what, as they'd been trying for weeks, but couldn't resist the gamesmanship, "Oogie has a girlfriend and she's having calves?"

"Close but not quite, silly. It's _us!"_ grinned Pema.

Tenzin could not resist drawing this out further, "We're having _calves?_ Didn't your mother teach you _anything?"_

She kicked him playfully, "No Tenzin. Be serious. We're having a baby! We're _pregnant!"_

Tenzin was ecstatic. He lifted her high above him, and twirled her around aided by an air bending swirl.

"Our baby, Pema. How wonderful!" Tenzin cheered.

They spent the rest of the night talking and giggling about babies, baby rooms, baby clothes, parenting and how happy Katara would be. After the pair had a late night devotion of thanks about the coming baby, they said goodnight. Tenzin lay awake for a long time, thinking first of being a father and then about his father now several years gone.

The next day they told Katara, who was visiting them, taking a break from almost three years of training Avatar Korra at the South Pole Order of the White Lotus training facility. Katara was overjoyed, and asked them all about their plans. His mother was always so amazing. She was a grandparent several times over from his older brother and sister, but made Pema and Tenzin feel like they were giving her a first grandchild.

The next few weeks were kind of chaotic for this experienced married couple who also found themselves suddenly pregnant. The first few weeks were no fun at all, as she was sick continuously. Morning sickness turned to all day sickness, and she could barely keep up with her studies. Tenzin did everything he could to make her comfortable, and she appreciated all that he did.

Then the cravings started, and they were crazy. It wasn't easy to satisfy them, even by the loving husband Tenzin was. First Pema insisted on curried seaweed and syrup. Next she wanted barbequed tofu and jelly squares. Another night the request was tempura squid and strawberries. Yet another evening Pema craved bubble tea and hot sauce. Every night was something different. Invariably, Tenzin would have to fly all the way over Yue Bay, and to opposite ends of the city to find the markets to get them. He learned quickly, and loudly - often confronted with "The Look" - that when Pema wanted her cravings, she wanted them immediately - at every time of day or night.

After about the twentieth time out of the house, an exhausted Tenzin asked Katara, "Mother, were you ever like this?"

Katara rolled her eyes, and grinned ear to ear, "All the time, dear. It was the worst with you. I guess it's 'pay back' time, son."

...

Then late one night in the seventh year after Aang's passing, after an interminably long Council meeting, Tenzin flew home to an anxious Pema. He didn't have to ask as she glowed, "Tenzin, it's time."

He scooped her into his strong arms and ran with air-bending enhanced speed to awaken Katara, who was sleeping in the guest quarters. She was staying with the couple on a "baby watch" leave of absence from training Korra at the South Pole. The old mid wife set to work immediately.

...

After a long night of labor, a newborn baby's wail pierced the calm, crisp October skies over Air Temple Island. Katara presented a very healthy baby girl to the smiling new mother to nurse at Pema's aching bosom. The entire family celebrated quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the newborn making cute little sucking noises.

An exhausted, sweaty, an unkempt Pema looked up at an equally worn out Katara, "Mother, thank you so much for midwiving for me. I love you."

"My pleasure dear. I love you too." Katara smiled and straightened some of the wild strands of Pema's pretty brown hair.

"It's been longer than we expected, but she sure was worth the wait," observed Tenzin, as he gently embraced his wife and softly touched his new baby daughter.

"Are we going with the name we discussed Tenzin?" smiled Pema.

"Absolutely, Pema. Jinora: 'essence of victory'. Because this has been a real victory for all of us. Including Jinora."

"Do you suppose Father knows?" asked Pema, knowing that seven years after his death, it didn't hurt any of them so much to talk about Aang, especially on this happy day.

Katara mused, "Oh I'm sure he does."

Tenzin queried, "Spirit journey, Mother?"

She smiled, "No dear, not recently. I just know your father. He was probably so busy playing with Jinora before she came to us that he lost all track of time."

Pema chimed in, "Yeah, knowing him he would have been playing the marble game all this time."

Tenzin laughed, "Spirits! If he was doing the marble game all this time, if I were Jinora, I would have gotten here a [i]lot[/i] earlier."

Both women scrunched up their faces and punched him playfully. Tenzin just rolled his eyes.

They watched their newborn girl nurse. Pema rubbed her cheek as Katara instructed her to encourage Jinora to drink more, and then touched her soft, tiny nose. That startled the baby, who drew back, wrinkled her nose, inhaled, and then sneezed. It was no ordinary sneeze. Its force knocked a flower vase to the floor, and dislodged a tapestry. The crash frightened Jinora, who started crying.

They laughed heartily, while Pema comforted Jinora.

"Well," said Tenzin, "I guess that settles [I]that[/I] question!"

THE END


End file.
